beso sin sentido
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura tienen una misión doble, ayudando en una panadería, pero se vuelve algo más cuando el panadero hace movimientos demasiados obvios a Sakura.


**O.o K a o r u - c h a n o.O**

**-Disclaimer- **

**Naruto **no me pertenece. Este fic es obra de **Wolfrequiem, **quien me ha permitido traducirlo.

**-Summary- **

SasuSaku oneshot. Sasuke and Sakura tienen una misión doble, ayudando en una panadería, pero se vuelve algo más cuando el panadero hace movimientos demasiados obvios a Sakura.**  
**

**_B e s o _**

**_s i n _**

**_ s e n t i d o_**

Era de ser algo completamente serio o muy shockeante para obtener la atención de Sasuke. Ahora, cuando tiene llamadas de misiones rango C, no es la gran cosa. A decir verdad, es un poco decepcionante desde que él podría hacer mejor que eso. Encontrando que era una doble misión, con Sakura, significaba estar solo con una chica que esta encaprichado contigo, no le preocupaba. La verdad, es que había crecido cariño hacia la chica, no que él _alguna_ _vez_ lo admita a _alguien._ Mucho menos a ella. Aun cuando el Hokage les dijo que era solamente ayudar en una panadería en su día más ocupado, no estaba molesto. Pero cuando el único panadero estaba haciendo movimientos _muy _obvios con Sakura, ahí es cuando él se convierte prudente en activar su sharingan. No que lo usa. Pero eso había asustado las vivas luces de esperanza de aquel tipo.

Sasuke se paro en el mostrador del área detrás de la tienda. Miró como el panadero "ayudaba" a Sakura amasando la masa. Sasuke estaba solamente rebanando el pan, pero los rápidos golpes sordos del cuchillo que golpeaba la tabla habían parado largo tiempo atrás.

Shin, el presuntuoso cocinero, estaba parado detrás de Sakura. Demasiado cerca para la opinión de Sasuke. Sus manos estaban moldeando junto con las de la kunoichi, suavemente alisando la masa. Sasuke miraba como Shin separaba sus manos, para marcar ligeramente con sus dedos desde los hombros de Sakura hasta sus brazos. El chico Uchiha notó la rigidez de su compañera sorprendida.

"Sakura, ve al frente. Deberíamos abrir enseguida," dijo Sasuke, volviendo a sus labores en la panadería. Sakura rápidamente se volvió, suspirando un "gracias" mientras pasaba su amor.

Enseguida cuando la flor de cereza doblo la esquina, la actitud engreída de Shin salió a la superficie. Se apoyo contra el mostrador al lado de Sasuke, quien pretendía estar completamente concentrado en sus rebanadas.

"¿Cuál es el problema¿Enojado porque puedo hacer sonrojar a tu novia?" se burló del Uchiha al tiempo que su cruzaba sus brazos.

Sasuke continuó su trabajo, ignorando la broma del hombre. "Deberías prestar atención a tu trabajo"

Shin frunció el ceño por un segundo, decepcionado con la reacción que recibió. Estaba esperando algún tipo de chispa en el tipo. "Hey, es tu novia, no? Quiero decir, si ella no lo es... entonces tiene su derecho a su propia opinión-"

Sasuke inmediatamente relampagueó una mirada asesina hacia el joven panadero. ¿_Su opinión¿De que¿De él?_ "Esta tomada," le dijo Sasuke fríamente, amenazando su tono mientras su agarre se endureció al cuchillo de su mano.

Shin tiene que admitirlo. Estaba aterrado del tipo. Un ninja de Konoha te esta ordenando alejarte de su novia. Deberías estar aterrado. Pero, Shin era un idiota. La diversión era mucha como para dejarlo pasar. El joven panadero ojeó a su rival. Era difícil de creer que los dos fueran pareja. No hubo ninguna señal de cariño cuando los conoció. Bueno, tal vez un poco de adulación de la chica. Pero igual... eso solo vino de ella.

"Pruébalo," desafió Shin al vengador. "Te ves como si estuvieras mintiendo."

Sasuke bufó mientras puso el cuchillo abajo. "No necesito probar nada para tu gusto." Tomó la bandeja, llevándola al frente. Sasuke colocó una rodaja de pan en el mostrador. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la chica en la puerta de enfrente. La miró sonreír mientras daba vuelta el cartel de "Cerrado" a "Abierto". Shin vino de la esquina del mostrador, viendo el mismo panorama que el Uchiha. Sasuke le dio una fría mirada mientras volvía con la bandeja hacía el área de atrás. Mientras Sasuke lo colocaba en el lavadero, observó desde la pequeña, abierta ventana entre la cocina y el área delantero. Notó que Shin se acercaba desde el mostrador hacia Sakura. Instantáneamente, Sasuke se apuró al frente. Estaba aliviado de verlos solamente hablando... hasta que Shin tomó un mechón de pelo de Sakura y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Sasuke caminó alrededor del mostrador hasta pararse al lado de Sakura. La tomó por las muñecas, empujándola en un repentino beso en los labios. Él usó su otra mano para tomar sus mejillas, manteniéndola quieta. Sakura estaba shockeada, para no decir más. Hasta Shin estaba sorprendido. Pero, viendo la reacción de la chica, bufó de los intentos de Sasuke.

Escuchando el ridículo bufido, Sasuke empujó a Sakura dentro de un beso más profundo, rozando sus labios con su lengua. Sakura más ansiosamente concedió su deseo, abriendo sus labios. Sasuke lentamente insertó su lengua dentro de su boca, asegurándose de que Shin tuviera la oportunidad de verlo. Pero su calma se vio quebrada cuando sintió la lengua de Sakura rozar la suya. La mano derecha de Sasuke dejó su muñeca para ocupar lugar en su otra mejilla. Sakura podía apenas registrar todo mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho de Sasuke. Todos los intentos de intimidar Shin se vieron tirados por la ventana. Sasuke estaba hora completamente atrapado en su beso. Masajeó su lengua contra la de ella con más deseo y pasión de la que alguna vez quería intentar. El cuerpo de Sasuke parecía bramar fuego, queriendo cada toque entre ellos. No, Sasuke _necesitaba_ cada toque. El minuto que Sakura dejo escapar un pequeño gemino, Sasuke sabia que se estaba convirtiendo adicto

Un alto y claro gruñido de la garganta de Shin interrumpió el beso intenso, separándolos completamente a los dos. "Ya entiendo, ya entiendo. Me alejaré de ella. Geez, búsquense un hotel," murmuró lo último mientras volvía a la cocina.

Sasuke dejó un camino de apuñaladas miradas a la espalda de Shin mientras el hombre se alejaba. Pero tan pronto miró de nuevo a Sakura, inmediatamente notó los enormes corazones en sus ojos. Sasuke casi se arrepiente de lo que había hecho.

Él entrecerró los ojos a ella. "No exageres, Sakura. Fue sin sentido. Lo hice solo por la misión," le dijo mientras alejaba la mirada. "Si Shin no se concentraba en la panadería, no podríamos terminar la misión"

Él no tenía que ver como fruncía el ceño. Lo podía _sentirlo._ Y sabía que podía sentirlo porque él lo había causado. Tan decepcionada como lo estaba Sakura, intentó no demostrarlo. Ella forzó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Solo estoy contenta de haber tenido una oportunidad de besarte, Sasuke-kun. No me importa porque lo hiciste"

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad. Y odiaba esa sonrisa. No era la misma que había visto antes. No, podrá parecer la misma, pero esta sonrisa estaba lejos de la otra. Era falsa. Sasuke no dije nada en réplica mientras ella continuó encontrando trabajo barriendo el piso. La sonrisa le molestaba, pero lo dejo de lado por el momento.

Todo el día Sakura saludaba a los clientes. Ella se hizo cargo de la parte delantera mientras Sasuke y Shin trabajan en la cocina. El Uchiha observaba desde la pequeña abertura de la pared, como ella mostraba esa dolorosa sonrisa. Podía escuchar a los clientes elogiar el servicio de Sakura, pero eso solo hacia que el odiara la sonrisa falsa aun más. No era que él estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Estaba empezando a extrañar la alegre Sakura con la que él se había encariñado. Sasuke comenzó a preguntarse... tal vez no debió haberla besado. Aunque se sintió bien, calido, atrayente, y _completo_, tal vez no debería haberlo hecho si solamente iba a lastimarla.

Tan rápido como el día termino, Sakura y Sasuke caminaron de regreso a Konoha. Solo a mitad de camino, Sasuke sugirió un pequeño descanso. Sakura abrió su mochila para sacar una rebanada de pan, dándole la mitad a Sasuke. Durante la pequeña cena, ninguno de los dos hablo. Sakura nunca le dio un vistazo a Sasuke, quien la miraba casi todo el tiempo. Cuando ella finalmente lo miró, fue solamente para ofrecerle el resto de pan una vez que Sasuke terminó el suyo. Él educadamente se negó, diciendo que ella necesitaría energía para volver a casa.

Sasuke se apoyó contra un árbol mientras la observaba terminar sus últimas mordidas. Ella no había sonreído ni una vez más desde que habían salido de la panadería. Él sabía que había apuñalado su corazón, pero también estaba esperanzado de que posiblemente ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Sakura se paró, moviendo la cabeza para decirle que estaba lista para moverse otra vez. Aún, Sasuke no se movió. Permaneció en su lugar, sus ojos todavía en ella. Sakura bajó su mochila en confusión.

"¿Todavía quieres descansar?"

Sasuke no dijo nada. Se levantó, caminando extremadamente cerca de ella. Sus ojos viajando sobre sus labios, y ella prontamente lo noto también.

"¿Sasuke?"

Él le dio una suave y duradero beso, tomando su mentón con su mano. Sakura cerró sus ojos, aceptándolo. Casi suspira cuando sintió su calido tacto otra vez. Sasuke se separó, esperando ver su premio.

Y verlo, y así paso. Sakura tenía su verdadera sonrisa en su hermosa cara. Él le sonrió como respuesta.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Sakura en un tono suave, un sonrojo todavía aparente en sus mejillas.

"Así podía ver tu sonrisa otra vez. Fruncir el ceño no te queda bien," replicó. Ella le dio otra sonrisa que derrite corazón y Sasuke casi sonríe abiertamente con su logro. Pero en un pequeño instante, se volvió, casi enojado.

"¿Sasuke¿Hice algo malo?"

Él volvió a mirarla, sus ojos aparentemente molestos. "No. Es solo... que no te fue tan bueno como el primero"

Sakura rió. "Dudo que cualquier otro beso sea tan bueno como el primero"

Sasuke levantó una ceja. En un instante, capturó sus labios nuevamente. Forzó su lengua en su boca mientras ella peleo en contra de la suya. Sasuke rápidamente la empujó contra un árbol, explorando todo lo que podía en su cavidad. Esta vez, Sakura no vaciló en gemir nuevamente contra el beso. Envueltos en una mezcla de calor y pasión, sus lenguas peleaban contra ellas en un constante toque. Sakura envolvió sus manos en su cabello, empujándolo mucho más mientras cae su hitai-ate hacia el suelo del bosque. Sasuke la levanto contra el, las piernas de ella envueltas alrededor de las suyas por apoyo. Sin podes continuar más, los dos se separaron para buscar aire.

Apoyando su frente contra la de ella, el preguntó, jadeando, "¿Qué tal fue ese?"

"Si lo veo horrible¿me besaras otra vez?"

Sasuke sonrió malignamente. "Hasta que lo consiga bien."

**O o o O**

**-Notas de la traductora- **

Este fue uno de los primeros fics en inglés que leí. Y fue uno de los tantos que me gustaron. Como noto que hay muy pocos fics de SasuSaku en la sección español, decidí (ya que tengo una bloqueo) traducir hasta nuevo aviso.

Con el permiso de la autora, me decidí con este. Es fácil para empezar, no tiene una gran variedad de vocabulario complicado como para hacerme doler la cabeza (no como mi otro trabajo de traducción Broken Pieces) Asíque acá lo tienen. Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y que dejen reviews. Me gustaría saber si la traducción salió bien, es decir, si es entendible o si debo mejorar más sobre lo ya hecho.

Es un poco complicado traducir, hay palabras que son muy dificiles de darle un significado único. Tal vez en inglés algunas palabras connotan un doble sentido, que al pasarlo al español se pierde. Me paso con varias partes, pero intenté darle una vuelta donde sí tuviera sentido.

Con respecto a **Noches de Pasión**, como dije arriba, tengo un bloqueo. Tengo escrito la mitad de la segunda parte, pero en mi anotador de ideas de fics, asíque más que nada es un borrador y hay que pasarlo a limpio y ponerlo lindo, que es lo que más me cuesta. Estoy pensando seriamente en **pedir ayuda **a algun lector, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. **Trataré de continuarlo**.

Otro **problema** más que se une al baile (que metaforica soy!) es el tema de que mañana empiezo la facultad. Y tengo un horario que me restrige mis momentos de 'inspiración', me corta salidas, y más que nada tiempo para no hacer nada. (que ese tiempo uso para escribir al menos dos lineas de cada fic.) Volveré a pedir paciencia, sino puedo actualizar **Noches de Pasión** (que decidí que sea un conjunto de one-shots) me dedicaré a traducir Beso sin sentido me tomó 3 horas para terminarlo.

Gracias por leer mis notas. Espero contar con sus reviews, y no solamente por mi, sino para que la señorita **Wolfrequiem, **no se lleve un disgusto :)

Suerte a todos y hasta la próxima.

Pd: Otra cosa, estoy formando una comunidad de SasuSaku, asíque si pueden darse una vuelta mejor.

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
**


End file.
